


Puppy Dog Eyes

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint hates magic, Puppy Fic, Puppy!Steve, So does everyone else, Tumblr Prompt, but mostly Bucky is just glad that Steve's ok, puppy steve, the fact that he's utterly adorable is neither here nor there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic.  Why did it have to be magic?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For this Tumblr prompt:
> 
> anonymous asked: Ohhhh, prompt! Bucky finds a puppy.

It had been a long, hard fight but they’d won, barely.  They’re all exhausted and whenever they have to deal with magic, they’re always a little on edge.  There’s been times in the past when the magic hadn’t kicked in until they’d got back to the tower: it had been an interesting breakfast when Clint had suddenly sprouted an honest to God beak.  But they’ve all made it and they’re all in one piece, except for...

“Hey Capsicle, I think we’re done here,” Tony says over the comm. as he touches down next to the others, his limbs feeling heavy inside the suit.  “Cap? “

“Steve?” Natasha barks into her comm.

“Hey jerk,” Bucky chimes in but he’s nervous.  It’s not like Steve not to answer and Bucky’s protective streak is kicking in.  Steve hasn’t needed his protection for almost 100 years but old habits are hard to break.

“When was the last time anyone saw him?” Clint asks as he settles his bow across his back, half an eye on the Hulk as he starts to shrink back down to Bruce.  Cap always answers, _always_.  Except when his comm. is down but then he’s not hard to miss.

“When you and Thor were taking down the last of the weird 6-legged clones,” Tony answers and he flips the faceplate down.

 _Already on the case sir,_ JARVIS’ voice is a comfort to them all.  _Captain Rogers was last seen about 20 metres away but then there’s no trace of him._

“None at all?” Thor asks, already knowing the answer.  If JARVIS can’t find him then......

_No, none._

“Right then, spread out and let’s find him,” Bucky states and they all nod and fan out. 

 

*****

 

They’ve been searching for hours.  JARVIS hasn’t found anything and if JARVIS can’t find anyone then they’re either no longer in this dimension or they don’t want to be found.  Bucky is growing more and more anxious as he searches the alleys and under fresh rubble from their fight.  There are S.H.I.E.L.D.  agents out looking too but so far, no luck.

“Where the fuck _are_ you Steve?” Bucky mutters to himself as he finds another alley to search and suddenly, there’s a flash of yellow off to his left.  Bucky’s immediate reaction is to unholster his gun and raise it as fast as possible.  He trains it in front of him as he turns to follow the movement and he see’s Steve’s crumpled uniform a little further down the alley.  Bucky’s heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest as he rushes over and kneels next to Steve’s uniform.  “Um, guys? I found Steve’s uniform but no Steve.”

“What do you mean his uniform?” Natasha answers through his earpiece. 

“That means there’s a naked Capsicle loose in New York,” Tony tries for a joke but Bucky can hear the worry in his voice.  “Stay where you are, we’ll come to you.”

Bucky sits back on his heels holding Steve’s uniform in his hands and hopes to god he hasn’t been sent anywhere that he can’t come back from.  As he takes a deep breath, the flash of yellow is back but this time Bucky can see what it is.

“Shit.”

It’s a puppy.  A gorgeous, Golden Retriever puppy and it’s struggling to get Steve’s cowl off its head.  Which can really only mean one thing.

“Steve?” Bucky says to the puppy and once it’s got the cowl off, it bounds up to Bucky and launches itself at him, yipping happily the whole time and trying to lick his face.  Bucky can’t help the laugh that bubbles up inside him as Steve tries to talk to him and lick him at the same time.  “OK, OK, I get it: sucks to be you right now.”

Puppy Steve huffs but carries on licking Bucky’s face, tail going a million miles an hour so it shakes his whole body.  And Bucky has to admit, Steve is _adorable_ as a puppy.  Massive paws and ears, soft golden fur and eyes that could melt anyone’s heart.

“Is that....?” Clint starts and tries to hide his laughter but fails miserably.

“Oh Steve....”  Natasha sighs when she sees that pair.

Steve turns and runs at his team, happy that they’re all ok but still pissed off that he’s a dog.

“So...many....jokes....,” Tony wheezes and Steve fixes him with a glare that doesn’t work and just makes him look even cuter. 

“Brother Steven!” Thor exclaims and Steve bounds up to him, yipping and wagging his tail.  “Yes.....yes....I see.  Friends, it would seem that when Steven attempted to slice one of the clones in two, he passed straight though it.  He does not remember what happened next, just that he is as we find him now.”

“Peachy, just peachy,” Clint grumbles.  “I fucking _hate_ magic.”

Steve growls in agreement.

“Let's take him back to the tower and I’ll check him over,” Bruce says wearily and everyone agrees.  Bucky strides over and scoops Steve up so that he doesn’t have to trot alongside everyone else.  Steve just huffs and tucks his nose under Bucky’s chin, indignant at being picked up but more than happy not to have to walk.  Being a puppy is _exhausting_.

“If you could work the puppy eyes as a human, no-one stands a chance now punk,” Bucky murmurs into the soft fur next to Steve’s ear.  “You always knew I could never resist those goddamn eyes of yours.”


End file.
